Solar Eclipse
by silverforge38
Summary: Damon is born during the timespan of bella's pregnancy. He develops an unusual bond with Jasper and finds a little girl stranded in the woods. He has some issues with fate.There are 2 chapters in 1 by mistake.
1. Chapter 1: Lives

Solar Eclipse

**Blease keep in mind that i only own the characters damon, maeve, and hazel**

**Chapter One**

The pain was almost unbearable. The venom was burning like fire in my veins. There was nothing I could do to stop the pain. I could only wait for it to end. Darkness filled my mind, and I was not aware of the time quickly passing. Slowly, the fire was fading in my limbs and getting stronger in my heart.

Eventually the fire was only in my heart. Then my heart suddenly set off like a helicopter. It got faster and then slowed. My heart got closer to its final beat.

As my heart beat one last time, I could hear everyone talking around me.

"When will his eyes open?" I heard Edward Cullen say.

"In about forty-five seconds." Alice comforted Edward. I heard a pair of feet run down the stairs, and I guessed it was Edward going down to Bella.

I opened my eyed slowly. Everything in the room looked different to me. I could even see a new color I had no name for in the lights.

I sprang up and hearing a footstep I did a backflip in midair and landed perfectly facing the entire Cullen family.

"Damon? Are you ok?" My mate Maeve asked concernedly. She looked prettier with vampire eyes. I couldn't keep my eyes away for long. Not that she was more beautiful than Rosalie. No one could compare with her. Not that I was jealous. Ok maybe I was a little. But she had Emmett, so I couldn't go near her.

"Nothing a wrestling match with Emmett can't handle. Or is he too chicken?" I taunted Emmett with the fact that I was stronger than him.

"Yeah, it's on little brother," he replied. "When do you want to do this?"

"How about right now?" I gave him a grin. "Nothing is better than beating my brother right when I first wake up."

"Sure. Let's go," We walked outside to a nearby boulder.

"You are _so_ getting beat at this." We put our elbows on the rock and I could feel the force exerting off him. I shifted my hand and slammed it down.

I gave Emmett a grin. "I win." He walked away, fuming. Jumping on top of the rock, I did a backflip and crushed half of the boulder. I took a tiny pebble and grinded it into sand. Then I ran into the forest with Maeve following me.

"Where are you going?" I heard her following me.

"Hunting. Didn't any of you guys think that I might be thirsty?"

"Oh, right I almost forgot you were a newborn."

"Hah very funny Maeve."

"Get out of the way." She said urgently. In that instant, I smelled it. A human.

Somehow, without me trying, I shifted into hunting mode. Aiming for the human, I crouched down and ran towards it. When I reached her, I couldn't believe my eyes. The little girl was crying about something.

"What's wrong?" I asked concernedly, putting in my contacts. Alice must have put them there.

"My mommy and daddy were attacked by a bear and died." _It's emmett all over again _I thought sarcastacly.

"We'll take care of you. Maeve will take you back to the house."

"Thank you so much!" the little girl cried happily.

As I watched Maeve walk back, I started to follow her. Then I caught the sight of some mountain lions and chased them. I had finished both and was feeling full when I spotted Maeve back already.

We sped home, wanting to talk to the little girl.

"How did you not kill the little girl?" she asked.

"She seemed like a nice person, and she was crying. She was so young…" I trailed off.

By then we had reached the house. We walked inside and saw Bella taking care of the little girl. I started to walk over, but Jasper got in my way.

"Move!" I bared my teeth at him.

"Sorry," he muttered, stepping aside. "I was just trying to help." I walked the space between me and the girl quickly.

**Chapter Two**

"What's your name?" I asked the girl, maybe a little too harsh from Jasper.

"Hazel."

"Hazel, huh. That's an interesting name. My name is Damon, and you already know Maeve."

I let the other Cullens formally introduce themselves, and I vaguely wondered where Bella was. Edward was here, but Alice wasn't. That was weird. She should be begging to see Hazel. Jasper read my confusion, and led me into the woods.

"Eleazar? Why are you here?" I asked.

"Jasper thought you had a special talent, and he was right. It is kind of like his. You are able to influence people around you. Like if you want someone to be sad, they will. He can help you to control it. The thing is, your gift is a little stronger. It can work over a longer distance and you can read the thoughts of why that person is feeling that way. It is kind of like Edward's and Jasper's abilities together. One more thing is that because your gifts are so similar you can read the thoughts of each other that you want them to hear." With that speech, Eleazar sped into the forest. He knew a lot more than I gave him credit for.

_Don't tell anybody about this. Agree?_ I thought to Jasper.

_Agreed. _He thought. We shook hands.

_Where's Alice? I thought she would be begging to see Hazel. _I thought.

_She's off hunting and will be back soon. She saw you bringing Hazel home and wanted to hunt. _Jasper and I were quickly becoming best friends. We went into the woods and hunted a little.


	2. Chapter 2: Eleazar

**Chapter 2**

There was hardly anything I could do to keep my mind off what Eleazar had said. Jasper and I talked about it for a little, but that was it. Even Edward, though he wasn't a part of the conversation, still acted a little strangely.

"Damon come here!" Jasper waved his hand in front of my face, breaking me out of my trance. "Eleazar is back!" He finished his sentence quickly.

"What?" I was astonished. Suddenly I caught his scent and someone else's. I could only believe it was his mate Carmen. Yep it was. I could see them as they sped forward in super-human speed.

"Hello, Carmen, Eleazar. What have you come for?" Jasper asked casually, trying to hide his surprise.

"We thought we would pay you a visit, Jasper. Carmen has also been asking to see Damon." Eleazar replied.

"Me?" I asked Carmen. "We were just coming up to see you for a surprise visit, but it seems like you've beaten us to it."

"Ha, very funny" Jasper scolded me.

"Sorry Jasper," I said innocently, then gave him a big grin. He smiled back and then turned back to our guests. Just then Alice and Maeve arrived, already in on the situation.


End file.
